Electrostatic discharge (ESD) may result in a burst of charge being transferred into, across or out of a system. In semiconductor devices this burst of charge may cause irreparable damage and cause the system to fail.
Relatively large field effect transistors, usually N or P-type MOSFETs may be used to provide a low impedance path for the electrostatic discharge. Resistor-Capacitor triggered power clamps may be used to control the field effect transistors.